Some existing modular interactive toys (such as construction sets or modular figurines) use a camera to scan the assembly of blocks, determine the configuration that the user has assembled and then digitize the construction in a digital software application. This, however, suffers from occlusion because only those blocks which are visible can be sensed and hence represented in the virtual version of the construction.